


The Glass Scientists/ Ice and Fire series/ Game Of Thrones Tv Show Crossover idea: The Society's Game Of Ice and Fire

by 1prittypony1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: An Au I created because I like the Game of Thrones/Ice and Fire universe.  Another idea I have for a fanfiction.
Kudos: 3





	The Glass Scientists/ Ice and Fire series/ Game Of Thrones Tv Show Crossover idea: The Society's Game Of Ice and Fire

In the heart of Westeros lies Society’s Landing, a giant stone and brick structure built by kings past. The king of this country is a man named Henry Jekyll. He is a wise and gentle king, ruling over the seven kingdoms with his council, known as The Nine. 

Rachel Stark was an orphan girl, adopted by Henry Jekyll just five years prior. She was never afraid to tell people when they were wrong. She is a noble lady now and she’s happy. She was also kind, helping any orphan she saw as a way to give back. She wanted to give them what she never had.

Lucy Stark was Rachel’s sister and also was an orphan. She came looking for her sister when she suddenly disappeared from the streets. Jekyll thought it didn’t seem fair to only adopt one of them so he adopted both. Lucy had a harder time learning to be a noble lady than Rachel but she managed. 

Jasper Stark was another orphan that came to Jekyll recently, not even a year ago. He’s been a challenge to teach to be a young lord. He got turned, when he was 10 and has had to live with being a werewolf. He’s learned not to give in to his wolf nature, though he will protect his adopted family from any harm if need be. 

Robert Lannister is Jekyll’s best friend and a noble. After Morticant came to him pregnant, he agreed to marry her to help raise it but the child ran away when he was nine and has never been found. Robert wishes to find his son and raise him, as his father.

Morticant Lannister is a werewolf. 20 years ago, Jekyll was in a relationship with her. When she found out she was pregnant, she broke it off with him, never telling him exactly why. He was about the give her an engagement ring. She didn’t expect anything to come out of there fling together. He was heartbroken after that but got over her eventually. Lying to Robert, she told her son to find a way to be the next king of Westeros before she left him on his own. 

Edward Lannister is the bastard son of Henry Jekyll. He was born a werewolf and was left by his mother when he was nine to fend for himself. He searched for years for a way to have enough power to show he could be the next king of Westeros. He found that power by meeting The Night Creature. A being with such icy power that he can raise dead minions by the thousands with just a touch from his fingers. He begged The Night Creature to give him some of his power. He did and now Edward has the power of fire. With the Night Creature showing him how to use his power, they’ll be able to take all of Westeros. 

The Night Creature is a being with incredible power. After defeating a group of powerful nature beings called Nature’s Guardians, he learned to use his power over the years to become now powerful enough to finally rise with his dead army and Edward Lannister to take Westeros. 

The Mad King, Fake Lanyon has acidic green fire powers. He met The Night Creature and Edward Lannister when he invited him to dine with him one night. He proposed that they join together for the same goal of taking over Westeros and The Night Creature and Edward agreed. These three baddies collaborate, but only one can take the throne unless there willing to do it together. 

Victoria Targaryen and her brother Ernest Targaryen are the only people left in the line of Targaryen’s. Ernest grooms Victoria to keep having sex with him. She fights and refuses every time. She finally turns him into a dragon to stop his behavior. She rides him everywhere and they talk to each other, in dragon tongue. 

Ernest Targaryen is Victoria’s brother and before he saw the Night Creature kill his whole family and turned them into his dead minions known as The Undead, he was a good brother. He’s now lost and to cope he’s decided to groom his younger sister to have sex with him. Victoria refuses every time until she turns him into a dragon through a magical object and an incantation. Ernest is angry as soon as he finds he’s a dragon and even more upset when he finds out it’s permanent and he will stay a dragon for the rest of his life. They end up working it out and she now rides her dragon brother everywhere.


End file.
